Ahsoka's sacrifice/Snide escapes/Ending
This is the scene where Ahsoka makes a sacrifice, Snide escapes and the ending goes in Twilight of the Apprentice (MGATSAoSWR). sees the Phantom Jasiri: Chopper! Ezra is grabbed by Vader using the force Meg Griffin (EG): Ezra! Ezra Bridger: Kanan! It's him! Kanan Jarrus: I know. I got you. sees Vader and Snide Kion: Vader! Ryan Heretic: And Snide! faces Snide arrives and slashes at Vader's mask Darth Vader: in pain falls down Ryan Heretic: Sister! to her Ezra Bridger: Come on, hurry! Meg Griffin (EG): He's right. We need to hurry, Ryan! is getting up when all of a sudden.. Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker: Ahsoka. is shocked Ryan Heretic: Huh? turn to Vader when he turns around and we see a part of his mask cut off revealing a part of his face with his eye Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker: Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano: Anakin. Ryan Heretic: Oh no. Anakin... Meg Griffin (EG): Anakin? claws Snide Snide: Ow! Lord Vader, help me! gets back up Ryan Heretic: Anakin, come back to the light. Please. Face up to what you've done. I can help you. Snide: Vader, help me, here! Ahsoka Tano: We won't leave you! Not this time. thinks for a moment, then is enraged Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker: Then you will die. his lightsaber Ryan Heretic: Snide's on his own, Anakin. And I hope Mac gets to safety with out us. grabs Kiara by the neck Meg Griffin (EG): I'll save you! her lightsaber slashes at Snide and uses the Force to get Kiara to safety Snide: Come back here! Or you're toast! slashes Snide as he gets to safety Ryan Heretic: Well, Anakin. It would be just like old times. Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker: Indeed, my old friend. Force pushes Ryan Heretic as she, Vader/Anakin and Snide lock blades Ryan Heretic: Come on, Meg. I think we would let my sister handle Vader and Snide. get aboard the Phantom as the Sith Temple explodes. Inside, Kiara rubs her fur Meg Griffin (EG): I can't believe it. Darth Vader is really Anakin Skywalker. Kiara: Ugh, I still feel Snide's hand grabbing my fur. tends to her and brushes her fur Ryan Heretic: I hope I will see Ahsoka again. holds the Sith Holocron Rani: What's so important about this? Mac Grimborn: Rani, the Holocron holds all the secrets of the Sith. the Phantom lands at the Rebel base as Ezra, Kanan, and our heroes return Ryan Heretic: We may have killed the Inquisitors, but this doesn't feel like a real victory. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. At least Ahsoka used the Force to get you safe and don't want you to get killed or fry yourself like Twilight and wear one of those life support suits like Anakin. Because that would not be a good look if Snide came back for revenge. Mac Grimborn: Where's Nala? steps up Nala: What happened? Mac Grimborn: Maul betrayed us, but we killed the Inquisitors. Ryan Heretic: sadly But my sister Ahsoka sacrificed herself to save us from Vader. I hope Dayu is here. Sir Ivan of Zandar: Well, Sir Ryan, ask, and you shall receive. shuttle lands at the base Meg Griffin (EG): A shuttle? ramp opens as Dayu arrives hugs her Ryan Heretic: Dayu, we need to talk. Alone. speak alone Meg Griffin (EG): So, Mac. You think Twilight is okay or is she a Darth Vader like Anakin? Mac Grimborn: She's fine, Meg. I know it. cut to the Eighth Brother's TIE as Maul is piloting it Malachor's surface, Snide tends to Vader as the Skeksis and Sombra arrive King Sombra: I take it the battle didn't end well. Snide: Tell me about it. SkekZok: I have already made contact with Grand Admiral Thrawn. He is sending a gunship for us. head for the shuttle as we see an owl see Ahsoka as she falls and we cut back to the Ghost and Kiara holds the Sith Holocron Kiara: Are there secrets that can help us destroy the Sith? Meg Griffin (EG): I think so. And was Twilight a Sith like you when you were an Inquisitor? Mac Grimborn: The secrets in this thing almost destroyed me. Meg Griffin (EG): Oh. Yeah. And where is Twilight anyway? Mac Grimborn: She's with Kion. I think he felt guilty for what happened on Malachor. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And poor Ryan. He lost his sister, Ahsoka Tano. And to think, I would promise Ryan that he and I will bring her back. the Sith Holocron glows Kiara: Huh? listens to the Holocron as the episode ends Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Fight scenes Category:Ending scenes